


Pulling Punches

by SandraMG



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Blooper Reel, Kissing, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex always knows how to make Scott break.<br/>Inspired by the season two blooper reel (and a very sheepish looking Scott Caan).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Punches

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Bubbles.  
> This story has not been beta-ed; all concrit is appreciated and encouraged.  
> I ship RPF pairings for the fun and fandom enjoyment of it. The actors I write about are the characters that exist inside my own head, and in all likelihood bear no resemblance to the real people in question.

_“Okay, alright, that’s enough, let’s go home, can we go home? Please stay down, it’s charity, please?”_

_“God you’re beautiful Danny!”_

Oh no. Not now.

_“I fuckin’ love you man!”_

Scott broke, hanging his head to hide his smile from the camera that was still on him. It was all right for Alex, with his back to the camera, in all his glistening, Greek-god glory to try and distract him, to make him look completely unprofessional in front of the entire crew and about a hundred extras. Asshole.

It was something of a tradition for the cast to try and screw one another up on the OS (over-shoulder shots). Scott had done it on more than one production; he had become legendary for his OS ad-libs on the Oceans set, matching Clooney and Damon riff for riff. When he’d get caught in a riff and the camera was on him, he usually played with it; it took a lot for him to break.

A lot, that is, unless he’s opposite Alex.

As the cameras reset, and Scott shouted apologies to the room, he glanced up at Alex, who was dancing around the ring, in his shiny boxer shorts and stupid mouth guard, getting pumped up for the next take. Scott braced his elbows on the edge of the ring as he watched him jump up and down; a moment later, makeup came over with a spray bottle, hosing down Alex’s chest and face, making him look sweaty and absolutely ridiculous. Scott licked his lips, suddenly parched.

The next couple of takes went without incident, if you didn’t count Alex’s smirk and occasional wink to “Danny”; Scott wasn’t sure whether to punch him for being out of character, or for being so completely obvious.

The day went on, full of dancing and laughing and pulling punches, none of which were pulled by Scott, and finally wrap time came. After a few high fives and a quick trip back to wardrobe, Scott headed towards the parking lot. He had just reached his car when he felt someone come up behind him. His jujitsu training told him to react, but the deep, Australian accented voice in his ear stilled his movements

“I win again.”

Scott whirled around, only to get a face full of Alex, literally. Lips met lips and stubble brushed cheeks; a sweet, playful kiss at the end of a long day. As Alex towered over Scott, pushing him fully against the car, he deepened the kiss, and it was Scott who felt as though he’d been punched in the face. Alex’s lips parted his own, as his tongue begged for entrance. Their arms wrapped around one another as they let any hesitation or inhibition fall away.

Just as he’d started it, Alex was the first to move away, Scott straining his neck to keep those lips attached to him. With his arms still hooked around Scott’s neck, he said, “You should have seen your face.”

Scott rolled his eyes in response, saying, “There’s a time and a place, you idiot. But it was very considerate to declare your love for me in front of a hundred or so people. That’s a pretty impressive statement.”

“I don’t know,” Alex said, in mock appraisal. “That makes the blooper reel, I’d say I reached a couple of million people at least.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I?”

“Cocksucker.” That word, anything but negative, had been used so many times in mocking amongst friends. Scott suddenly realized what he had inadvertently (or subconsciously) implied, finding it met with raised eyebrows and a very promising smirk.

With that grin still plastered on his face, Alex looked straight into Scott’s eyes, and whispered, “I fuckin’ love you man.”

Scott couldn’t bring himself to punch that face; he did, however, settle for pulling Alex into another kiss.


End file.
